


Storm Cellar Interlude

by Nevraukowen



Series: Somewhere Over the Rainbow [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: Banter, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Parody, Romantic Comedy, Wizard of Oz AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevraukowen/pseuds/Nevraukowen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow':  How Sean and Dave got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Cellar Interlude

  
The wind battled against the door of the storm cellar as the tornado bore down on the farm. Viggo and Sonia sat on a bench in the corner. Viggo was trying his best to comfort the poor woman, who was crazy with nerves at the fact that her son might be out in the storm. Viggo was equally worried, but had to hide it to keep Sonia calm.  
  
Sean and Dave sat on the floor against the back wall. The doors shuttered and shook as the wind blasted against them. Sean looked over at Dave, before casting a quick glance to the rooms' other occupants.   
  
"Hey, Dave", Sean whispered, "I'm sorry".  
  
Dave looked up, startled at Sean's declaration. "Sorry about what?", he asked carefully.  
  
Sean looked over his shoulder once more, checking that Sonia and Viggo were distracted. "About everything. I've been a right bastard".  
  
Dave smiled weakly, "Yeah. But it's part my fault too. I should have known better than to expect anything..."  
  
Wincing slightly Sean whispered, "No. I-- I shouldn't have treated you like that. You deserve so much more".  
  
"Thank you", Dave nodded slowly, a bright blush coloring his cheeks.   
  
A sob from the corner caught both their attention. Sonia was crying into Viggo's shirt, and Viggo was patting her back and whispering comfort into her ear. "He's going to be just fine Mrs. Bloom. He has to be".  
  
When he turned back to Sean, the color drained from his face, Dave quietly asked, "Do you think Orlando made it somewhere safe?"  
  
"I hope so", Sean responded, "Orlando is a good lad. Poor Sonia, though. And Viggo too, having to wait it out. I'm glad--" Realizing what he was about to say Sean paused.  
  
Tilting his head to side Dave pressed, "You're glad--?"  
  
Sean's eyes darted back to Viggo and Sonia before answering, "I'm glad you're here. With me. If you hadn't come then I would have been worried about you the same as Viggo and Sonia are worried about Orlando".  
  
Fiddling with his tie Dave looked up shyly, "You'd have worried?"  
  
"Of course I'd be worried!", exclaimed Sean softly, "I l--". He stopped again, afraid of revealing too much.  
  
Dave fixed large hopeful blue eyes on Sean's, "What?"  
  
Sparing one last glance at the other people in the cellar, Sean whispered, "I love you Dave. This whole situation, made me wonder what I'd do if it were you out there. If there were a chance I'd never see you again. It would break my heart..."  
  
"Your heart?", Dave inquired with a small smile, "So the rumors aren't true then-- you do have one?"  
  
"Not anymore", Sean said solemnly, "It's been stolen".  
  
Looking into Sean's eyes, Dave realized that he'd never seen the man appear so genuine. He desperately searched Sean's eyes for any hint of dishonesty. Dave was positive he couldn't deal with being dumped by Sean again-- He'd barely gotten through it the first time. But from what Dave could see, Sean was being honest.   
  
As assured of Sean's love for him as he'd ever been of anything, Dave decided that Sean deserved a bit of trouble for having treated him so shabbily and for so long. Dave loved him back, of course, but Sean didn't need to know that yet. "Have you called the police? Maybe they can help you track it down".  
  
"No, I know where it is."  
  
Dave raised an eyebrow, "Don't you want it back, then?"  
  
"It's alright. You can keep it. I trust you", Sean said.  
  
"I suppose you'll want mine as collateral?"  
  
Noticing that the cellar had gone surprisingly quiet, Sean looked back to Sonia and Viggo. And they were looking back at him. Jesus. As though this wasn't hard enough. "I-- Yes.", he whispered.  
  
"How do I know I can trust you with it? You might break it."  
  
"Never", Sean said forcefully.   
  
"You've done it before...", came the soft reply.  
  
"I never meant to--"  
  
"You did"  
  
"I was foolish. I didn't realize how I felt about you", Sean tried.  
  
"You did", repeated Dave.  
  
"I did", Sean agreed remorsefully, "but I was afraid. I'm not afraid anymore."  
  
"Maybe now I'm the one who's frightened. Once bitten, twice shy", Dave reminded.  
  
"You don't have to be. You have my word.", Sean promised, grabbing both of Dave's hands in his own. Green eyes stared into blue and tried to convey the enormity of what Sean felt.  
  
"Well, If I have your word then--", Dave began, before closing the distance between them and touching their lips together. Sean let go of Dave's hands and grabbed his shoulders instead, pulling him closer. When Sean deepened the kiss, Dave's hands went immediately to Sean's head and twined into his hair.  
  
"Well Viggo", said Sonia, looking at the man in question with a watery smile, "You were right, it helps if you think about something else".

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Circa 2005: "Seadragon requested that I fill in some details about how Sean and Dave got together-- so here it is! And some people might be wondering why Dave was so sure about Sean's love for him... The way I figure it, he always suspected, and he knows Sean well enough to read him pretty accurately. I hope this scene works for everyone"


End file.
